Towels which are designed to be attached to the belt or pants of a wearer are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,366 discloses a removable towel means for mounting on the belt, pants, or accessories worn by or in the possession of the user. This patent discloses a towel which is attached to a clip by means of a hook and loop fastener. The hook and loop fastener allows the clip to be separated from the towel during washing. Although this device is useful for the disclosed purposes, the hook and loop fastener adds an undesirable cost and may tend to become inoperative after multiple washings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,532 discloses a sportsman's towel. This towel is attached to the belt of a wearer by way of a strap which is folded over to provide a loop held in place by snaps. This system has the disadvantage of only working in cooperation with a belt, or a loop fashioned on the wearer's apparel. Thus, for wearers not employing a belt or loop, the attachment means set out therein is ineffective. Also, it is costly to construct strap 12 employing a plurality of snap fasteners and may be dangerous to the wearer if the towel is entangled in moving objects or the like.
Thus, in view of the above shortcomings of known systems, it is desirable to provide a clip-on towel which is easy to use and which can be manufactured cost effectively.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a clip-on towel which is easily attached and detached to the waistband, or other appropriate apparel of the wearer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clip-on towel wherein the clip-on portion of the towel is easily separated from the towel to facilitate washing of the towel.